Let's Hear It For The Boy
by Britinkinlor
Summary: Brian Kinney goes home to Britin hoping to do some Kinnetik work, only to find his chance of peace shattered. What's going on? Read on and find out...


Let's Hear It For The Boy

Even before Brian reached Britin's front door, he could hear the music. "What the fuck?" After a bitch of a morning at Kinnetik, he'd decided to go home to the peace and quiet to finish up his pain-in-the-ass accounts. The last thing he wanted was Justin to be off on his Blond Ambition tour once again.

Opening the door, he was nearly blasted onto his Gucci-covered ass by the volume of "Let's Hear It For The Boy," wondering what the fuck Justin was up to. He slammed the door shut so hard that it rattled on it's hinges, then he stalked into the living room. Frowning, his eyes widened at the sight that greeted him.

All the furniture had been moved out of the way, leaving a large open area in the middle of the room, where Justin and Gus were dancing. Arms in the air and swaying their hips, neither had seen him.

When Justin put his hands on his hips and rolled them, Brian couldn't help but smile as Gus tried to mimic the movement, only to be outdone by the blond. He felt his groin stir. No one could hip-roll like Justin. Biting at his top lip, he thought of all the times Justin had ridden him and used that movement. It was a shame his son was there. He would have had Justin naked, fucking his sweet ass if he weren't.

Then Justin stood and shook his hips - a move that would have put Shakira in the shade. That did it for Brian. He needed to find a way to fuck Justin. Immediately.

At that point, Gus spun around. "Daddy." Squealing in delight at seeing his father, he launched himself towards Brian.

Justin turned as Gus rushed by. "Brian!" he exclaimed when he saw his husband, grabbing the remote to the sound system and switching it off. He eyed father and son.

"Hi, Sonny Boy. What are you and Daddy J up too?" Brian lifted Gus into his arms.

Gus looked at his dad with a smile. "Daddy J said he would teach me how to dance. He told me that he was the king of dancing. Is that right, Daddy?"

"Well, yes, it's true. A long time ago in a magical place called Babylon, there was this young blond twi, um, boy, who wanted to be king to win the hand of his true love. There was a contest to find the best dancer, and the winner would become king. So he entered the competition and won the crown."

"And Daddy J won your hand?" Gus asked, an excited look sweeping across his young face.

Justin waited to hear what Brian would have to say about that. Knowing that he might very easily come out with one of his usual witty answers, which wouldn't be for Gus's ear, he warned him from doing so with a look.

Brian caught it straight away. _Fuck_, he thought. _I was going to say he won my dick more than my hand!_ He smiled down at his son. "Yes, Sonny Boy, he won my hand, and I've lived happily ever after."

Justin breathed easier at the reply.

Gus giggled. "Yay! I knew Daddy J did it! Tell me some more about the magic place, Daddy," he pleaded, pulling on the lapels of Brian's overcoat. He soon wiggled in his dad's arms when the doorbell chimed. "Grandma Debbie!" he shouted out, all thoughts of more tales of the magical place gone.

Brian set him down. Watching the small dynamo race towards the front door, he knew he was eager to see his grandmother.

"Deb's come to pick him up," Justin explained. "He and Jenny have a party to go to. That's why we were having a dance lesson. He'll be staying overnight, too." He walked towards his husband with a sly smile.

"Really? So we have the place to ourselves all night, -Kinney?" Brian replied, pulling Justin against him for a kiss.

Justin wrapped his arms around Brian's neck while Brian's arms encircled his waist. He broke the kiss to give his answer. "Yes. And he won't be back till tomorrow afternoon. You got a plan, sir?" he asked, rubbing his hardening cock on his husband's leg.

Brian narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I've got a plan alright," he growled onto Justin's lips. "It involves plenty of action between my dick, your mouth, and your ass. You got me so horny shaking your plump butt and doing that hip roll that if Gus hadn't been here, I would have had my cock buried in it!"

"Now I'm extra horny, thanks to you, Mr. Taylor-Kinney. I hope you're going to do something about that real soon."

"Oh, believe me, Sunshine . . . when Mikey's car starts to head down that driveway again, you'll be on your back checking the ceiling for cracks!"

"And here I was thinking that you were only interested in _my_ crack," Justin giggled, poking Brian in the ribs.

"That too, smart ass," Brian replied, cradling Justin's face. Looking deeply into his sapphire blue eyes, he was just about to kiss him when Gus came back in.

"Daddy? I'm going with Grandma Debbie now."

The two men broke apart, unspoken promises of things to come passing between them.

Brian turned to look at his son. "Okay, Sonny Boy. You be good for Grandma Debbie." He scooped up the miniature copy of himself into his arms. "I'll miss you, buddy," he said, placing a kiss on Gus's forehead.

"I'll miss you, too, Daddy," Gus replied, mimicking his dad's kiss.

Justin smiled at the pair, love for both of them swelling in his chest.

"Better say bye to Daddy J now, or Grandma Debbie will be coming to see what's holding you up, Sonny Boy." Brian turned towards Justin, whose arms were ready to take the boy from him.

Gus went to Justin, wrapping his arms around the blond's neck. "See you later, Daddy J. I love you," he said, kissing Justin on the cheek.

"Okay, little man. I love you, too. When you come back, we'll go out on your pony, yeah?" Justin rubbed his nose against Gus's, making him giggle.

"Really?" Gus asked between chuckles. He renewed his hug around the blond's neck when Justin nodded. "Thank you, Daddy J. I'll be extra good for Grandma Debbie."

"I know you will, Gus. Let's make sure you have everything before you leave, okay?"

"Okay," he called out when Justin set him down, running out into the hallway ahead of his two dads.

"Hi, Deb." Justin smiled.

"Hi, Sunshine. Brian," she said, smiling warmly at both men.

Brian nodded his head. "Hi, Deb. You ready for this little bundle of energy?"

"Hell, I've been in training ever since you showed up on my doorstep all those years ago," she joked, looking down at Gus. "You got everything, sweetie?"

Gus picked up his bag and went over to Justin. "Will you help me check, Daddy J?"

"Of course I will, Gus." Justin knelt down on the floor and opened the bag, he and Gus both peering inside. "Looks like you've got everything in there, buddy, except for one thing. Who are you going to take with you for the sleepover this time?"

The little boy's face immediately lit up. "I'll take Leather Bear. He's never been to Grandma Debbie's before. I'll go get him."

"Okay, but walk down the stairs with him, as he's big, right?" Justin gently reminded him.

"I will, Daddy J," Gus said before racing up the stairs to his bedroom.

"You two heading out to Babylon tonight?" Debbie asked as she watched her grandson disappear.

"We do have plans for the evening, Deb," Brian confirmed with his trademark smirk in place.

"Yeah, and I'll bet that fucking will be involved in there somewhere!" she cackled.

"Now, now, Mother. We're a respectable married couple. We don't do anything like that now," Brian joked, a shocked look on his face.

"Yeah, sure. As long as you can use your dick, you'll still fuck." Debbie grinned at him.

"I got him!" Gus called from the top of the stairs with a smile.

Brian walked over to watch his son come down a step at a time with Leather Bear in tow. "Good boy. You all set now?" he asked as they rejoined Debbie and Justin.

"Yep. I'm all ready, Daddy."

Brian held out his hand to Gus. "Come on. Let's go see Uncle Mikey and get Leather Bear settled in the back with you."

Gus took Brian's hand, a happy smile across his young face as the four of them walked out to the waiting car.

"Hey, big guy." Michael smiled when he saw Gus. "You ready to have fun at the party?"

"Yes, Uncle Mikey, and JR, too," Gus answered.

Brian made sure he was buckled into his car seat and put his companion in the seat that Jenny Rebecca used.

"You bet," Michael turned to answer Gus. "Although she won't be able to join in everything at the party because she's still too small."

"Have fun, Sonny Boy, and remember to be good for Grandma Debbie." Brian placed a kiss on Gus's forehead and smiled softly.

"I promise, Daddy," the little boy replied, touching his father's face. "See you tomorrow. I love you."

A lump caught in the back of Brian's throat. He still couldn't believe he was capable of loving the way he loved Gus and Justin. "You, too," he said, stepping out of the way for Justin to say his good-bye to Gus. After he shut the car door, both men stood with an arm around the other, watching Michael's car pull out of the driveway. They saw Debbie waving till they were out of sight. "You hear that?" Brian asked, his chin resting on Justin's blond head.

"No, what?" Justin queried, looking up at his husband.

"The sound of silence." Brian leered down at Justin.

"Not for much longer." Justin playfully nipped at Brian's chin.

"That you can bet on, Sunshine," Brian growled, a look on his face that had Justin heading for Britin with a squeal.

A howling ad exec was hot on his tail. "Now it's our playtime!"


End file.
